The Time Gear Guardians
by Reikami
Summary: Three generations have passed since Team Shining's rescue of the world from paralysis, and things have calmed considerably. But new threats are on the horizon, and it is up to the new generation of heroes to face the challenge and save the world.
1. Prologue

** Alright, I know that this might sound sucky, but I promise that it's more detailed than how it sounds. I pride myself on not making the stories short and choppy -.- PM me if you have any questions, but bear with me until the first chapter's up? XP**

Three generations have passed since the heroes of Team Shining saved the world from paralysis, and the troubles that they faced have calmed considerably since then. But new enemies are rising, and so it is that Wigglytuff's Guild still stands. Can the new generation of heroes stand up to the challenge? All of their island hopes so, for it is unlike any threat that they had ever had to face on their secluded and protected island;

Humans.


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers from Far Away

**Alright, so since this is set in the future, everyone must bear with me when you meet something that conflicts with the original story. I promise, it all makes sense; you just have to read. Come to think of it, it really won't conflict so much as confuse until properly explained. So…yeah. **

**But the second part of the game? Yeah… I might not fully explain the first Team Shining's explorations in that as much as the main part of the game. Maybe later. But the full game pretty much happened, and now we're in the fourth generation.**

**Also, if you see a song listed in parenthesis and italics, I suggest you listen to it when suggested as you read. It adds mood. XP**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Eevee

* * *

Can anything truly convey the actions of a legend?

Can anything surpass something named legendary?

Well, I believe so.

After all, isn't the reason that legends are made because those heroes surpassed their predecessors?

* * *

KIR-RACK!

Thunder rolled in sonic-booms, and I could hear—two floors underground—the whipping of the entrance tent and the minute creaking of the twisting stairs within the guild. A fire crackled in front of me and the rest of my guild members; our Guildmaster calling for attention.

"Golly, on a night such as this," he began, "it reminds me of when my two old friends first came, yup, yup. But golly, that sure was a long time ago!"

The Guildmaster's voice was soft and gravelly; age having taken its toll on the ancient pokemon. His speech pattern told of his relaxed state; the image of Guildmaster and leader having been dropped for a night of story-telling. The old Bibarel wheezed once and coughed before regaining his composure.

"I remember the excitement that they brought, those two. I remember being so happy not to be the rookie anymore, yup, yup!" A few of the other apprentices snickered at this; knowing full well their happiness when a new apprentice joined to replace their status. "But those two… Even though they were the rookies, they taught me more than I did them, by golly!"

I smiled from my seat on the ground right in front of the Guildmaster. It gave me immense pride to hear of the two pokemon being discussed.

"I don't remember when the entire guild started to care for those two as deeply as we did. Golly, it could've been from the get-go. But I do remember the trust that we all shared and the adventures we had. They were the highlights of our lives, yup, yup!" The Guildmaster wheezed once more before chuckling with a smile as the other apprentices leaned forward in anticipation for the story they knew was coming; their Guldmaster's self-conversations always leading up to one.

"And who were these two pokemon?" he asked to no one in particular. Silence followed before all eyes turned to me; a smile creasing my face in response.

"Team Shining," I said. "My great-grandparents."

* * *

_Long ago—when I was still an apprentice like you all—there was a storm like this that brought a very special Eevee to our shores. _

_Her name was Atari. _

_She had no recollection of where she had come from or who she was; only her name._

_She was rescued on the beach by a young Riolu named Blue; the pokemon who desperately wanted to become an Explorer, but was too scared to go on his own._

_Atari gave him courage._

_Together, they joined Wigglytuff's Guild and began their journey to becoming first-rate Explorers. _

_But fate had other plans._

_A little before Atari had come, time had begun to act strangely in all areas of the world; a paradox that baffled the Exploration Committee and sent all of the guilds on high alert. But when she came, the pieces of the puzzle had begun to fall into place, and it sent the gears in motion, as it was._

_Atari and Blue formed the first Team Shining, and progressed, grew, and explored with us; many adventures of vast and uncharted territories with treasure and danger abound._

_But they prevailed._

_When the Time Gears started to get stolen, Wigglytuff's Guild was charged with retrieving them and apprehending the thief. During these adventures, we learned that Atari was a pokemon from the future charged with the same task but plagued with amnesia; as unbelievable as that seems. _

_Dusknoir, also a pokemon from the future, had come and deceived us all; pretending he was a good pokemon, and tricking us into capturing the real good pokemon; Grovyle._

_In the end, when Atari and Blue—then great Explorers who were given the mission to stop Temporal Tower's collapse—reached the Rainbow Stoneship, Grovyle sacrificed himself to permit Team Shining to finish their mission; a sacrifice that saddened us all. _

_Even then, they pressed on._

_Finally, the two defeated Primal Dialga and restored the balance of time to the world; replacing the Time Gears to their rightful places and saving the world from paralysis. _

_However…_

_The price for saving the present destroyed the future from which Atari had come from, and she…disappeared._

_I remember coming upon Blue washed up on the beach; his words unintelligible as I looked around for an absent Atari. _

_Days passed._

_The tale of what had happened at Temporal Tower spread like wildfire, but Blue still longed for Atari; an ache that showed every time he spoke of her._

_One day, Blue went back down to the beach where he had first met Atari, and Dialga—the Lord of Time—heard his prayers. In a flash of light, Atari was returned to us; and to Blue. _

_And so Team Shining continued their marvelous work and passed down the responsibility to their children; departing this world at a ripe old age._

_Happiness never left them. _

* * *

The story was so well-known to us, we didn't even need all of the details of Team Shining's other explorations to understand their deeds. They were tales that were told from all corners of the world; passed on by word of Pelipper. And when I returned to my room that night, I tossed and turned in a sleepless fit. How could I? From the moment I was born, Eris—my elder sister—told me tales of my great-grandparents, and then my grandparents, and my parents before me; each of them carrying on the Team Shining name.

And soon, it would be my turn.

* * *

I awoke that morning with a less-than-cheery attitude.

All of the tossing and turning had, indeed, kept me up all night, and now I found myself dragging my sagging tail to morning practice with Master Marowak.

"Good morning, apprentices!" I heard her call down the hallway; her greeting answered by the others in the room. Apparently, I was late…

I snuck in as quietly as I could and thanked my lucky stars when my small stature and stealth let me pass by seemingly unnoticed. I rubbed my eyes with my paw and tried my hardest to stay awake and pay attention.

"As you all know," Master Marowak said as she paced the bottom—and most recent—third floor of the guild, "team assignation is coming up. That means that all of you apprentices that have been without partners are nearing the time when you will finally be allowed to explore and serve your guild!"

_That_ perked me up.

Whereas it was normal that a coming-of-age(2) apprentice—like me—was assigned to his own individual partner, there were an odd number of apprentices this year; and that meant that if I could somehow convince my desired team that they wanted me, they could vouch for my joining of their team. Or, in my case, _their_ admittance to Team Shining… I'm not bragging!

But my desired team had also not been back from their mission in days, so the request period was waning…

I felt someone sidle up next to me and lean her head in close to my ears; her mouth careful not to move too much or speak too loudly for fear of catching Master Marowak's attention.

"You're late," my best friend, Galatea the Vulpix, whispered; her six tails twitching reflexively.

"Couldn't sleep," I whispered back while flicking my fluffy tail at hers. "Too excited for next week."

"Assignment Day won't be any fun if you sleep through it," she teased.

"It also won't be any fun if Grand Elder Xatu doesn't recognize the vote," I mumbled in response.

Concerning this…

Things have been going differently since my great-grandparent's time.

While it's true that members can make their own teams if they're already of age, it was found that when apprentices were paired with more emotionally compatible pokemon, they became a more effective team. So every Assignment Day since, apprentices have been paired by the foresight of the Grand Elder Xatu, who had been around since my great-grandparents like Guildmaster Bibarel. And since Grand Elder Xatu's pairings have worked out well since then…no one really argued.

"What won't be any fun?" asked an ominous voice from behind Galatea and I. Turning rigid, we inched our heads around to see Master Marowak with her eyes closed and a twitching smile.

"Uh..." we both stammered.

"PAY ATTENTION!" she yelled as she hit us both on the head with her bone stick.

"YOW!"

* * *

Practice was harder than usual that day…

Not only had I woken up with sleep depravation, but now I had a bruise the size of Mt. Bristle on my head.

And now I had to visit Eris, and she was gonna flip, and I would have to explain, and yada, yada, yada…

My elder sister was not a part of the guild, and hence she lived outside of it; leaving for me to traverse through Treasure Town and endure the noise (which did not help the headache). Eris lived in Sharpedo Bluff; the home-base used by Team Shining since my great-grandparents occupied it. It was also the only place big enough for Eris to squeeze through…

The moment I smelled the sea breeze, I knew that I was close. I hurried to scamper down the winding stone staircase and into the open-walled clearing that was the inside of Sharpedo Bluff. The base was strategically deep so that bad weather was blocked off by the upper snout of the rock face and temperature was regulated normally. It also offered a beautiful view of the ocean.

The inside clearing itself was grassy, had a small fire going, and a water pool in the corner where it trickled through an opening in the rock. It was homey and quiet… Until a giant gust of air nearly knocked me off my feet.

Looking to the cliff opening, a shadow blocked out the light before folding its wings back into itself; having regained balance on one of the teeth that speared from the mouth of the bluff.

"Eris!" I called as I ran over. My elder sister lowered her muzzle closer to the ground to let me nuzzle her in greeting; a smile gracing her elegant face.

"Hello, Basha," she said in her motherly voice. Eris was a relatively normal-sized Aerodactyl, but she still needed to sometimes squeeze through the bluff opening to enter. It didn't daunt me that I was about the size of one of her _toes_, and that her teeth could probably spear me in one move. Eris had always been gentle with me, and I loved my elder sister. "I brought White Gummis," she said as her other foot dropped a bag down.

Like I said, I love my elder sister.

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I dove into the bag, Eris's chuckle unheard as I snacked on my favorite treat.

"So? How was practice today?" she asked before leaning down to give a good sniff and once over. She immediately paused when her snout touched my head and I winced.

Oh boy…

"Oh my gosh! Basha, are you alright? I mean you seemed fine before, but are you sure you're just not in shock? Are you in shock? How many wings am I holding up?"

And voila, Eris's mother-Pidgeot-on-crack mode.

"Eris! Eris!" I called from my position on the ground. "I'm fine! I promise! Calm down!" Eris's jerking movements were starting to cause dirt to crumble from the ceiling. As soon as she calmed down, I took in a calming breath. If she kept on doing that, Team Shining's base wouldn't be standing for much longer…

"Are you _certain_ that you're alright, Basha?" she asked again; tears staining her face.

"_Yes_, Eris," I replied. "For the final time, yes. I just…bumped my head, is all. Geez, what're you gonna do when I go off exploring…?"

Eris paused for a moment before opening her mouth and holding up a wing. I held up a paw in the show for 'silence' before she could talk though.

"Never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, how was your day before your spazz?"

"How rude!" she sniffed before settling in front of the fire. "I do some shopping, come home with _your_ favorite snacks, worry, and then get reprimanded for it. What kind of thanks is this?"

"Thank you, Eris," I replied in singsong as I munched on another Gummi.

We were like that for awhile before the sun started to set.

"You better run along," Eris prompted as she noticed the time. "If you're late for curfew(1), won't Usuru get angry?"

"Yeah," I admitted sadly. Usuru was Guildmaster Bibarel's second-in-command. His word was almost law; just underneath Guildmaster Bibarel's. Except Usuru was much stricter… Oooh, I got shivers just thinking about the consequences of upsetting Usuru! But something made me pause…

Something was funny about the sun…

I ran to the edge of the bluff and squinted against the sun's rays to discern what I was seeing. It looked like a huge shadow that was coming steadily closer; blocking out a portion of the light.

"What is it, Basha?" Eris asked curiously.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But it can't be good…"

* * *

I rushed back as fast as I could to alert the guild of what Eris had seen.

It did not bring good omens, to say the least.

She had come back with a wide gash across her flank and had reported some one-hundred pokemon aboard the back of a Wailord; the sound of their shouts audible as they neared closer to our shores.

Eris bid me to run, run, run.

"Guildmaster!" I shouted as I jumped the sentry grate and squeezed in-between the gate bars. "Everyone!"

"You're _late_," growled Usuru; the Lopunny crossing his arms as he glowered down at me,

"Never mind that! We've got trouble!"

"Trouble?" asked the Guildmaster as he wobbled out at the sound of our commotion.

I explained to them—and our guild members, who were gathering swiftly now—what Eris had seen and told me.

"Renegades!" called out a senior apprentice.

"We must rally and defend Treasure Town!" called out another.

"Please, everyone; calm down," Guildmaster Bibarel wheezed as he leaned on his short cane.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" shouted Usuru; everyone immediately complying. "Our Guildmaster speaks."

"We must not lose our heads," he soothed. "Although this does bring ill-tidings, we cannot act irrationally. We will gather all surrounding teams and confront the enemy as best we can. Usuru, send out Pelipper to get the nearest teams. Quickly! You," Guildmaster Bibarel said as he pointed to a graduated member from Team Sparks, "gather all of those too young to fight from the town and the un-appointed apprentices to take shelter in the crew rooms."

'Awwws' were heard as my fellow uninitiated apprentices heard the news that they were not allowed to fight. Mine was among them. So what if I didn't have a team yet? I was of age. I only had to wait for the stupid Assignment Day… Couldn't it have come sooner…?

As fast as a Pacharisu can run, all of my fellow apprentices were gathered in their various crew rooms; always at least two to the pop. Galatea and I had been bunking since we were allowed to join, and it was no different then.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Galatea asked timidly as the bustle of the teams could be heard down the tunnel-hall.

"I don't know. But we should be out there with them…"

"You know we can't, Basha. We're without teams. We won't have anyone watching our backs. It's dangerous."

"That's what everyone says, Galatea! So what? We could watch each others' backs."

"But we're not properly synched. We could get easily separated since we're not Linked(3), and we'd probably just get in everyone's way."

"… Galatea, why did you become an explorer?"

"Huh? Basha, I hardly think that this is the time…"

"No, it's the perfect time. Do you know why I did?"

"… To show up your great-grandparents…?"

"…_No_. I did it to uphold Team Shining's honor and history and to discover new lands and treasures. I did it to defend and help our fellow pokemon. And now is as good a time as any. We have just as much right to be out there as those senior members!"

"… …" Galatea seemed to think for a moment before sighing and smiling at me. "Then how do you propose we get out?"

I smiled back with a devious smile before rustling underneath my bed covers and bringing out a shiny blue orb.

"With this."

* * *

The orb in question had indeed been an Escape Orb.

I had been saving up a few of them to use at the Recycle Shop in Spinda's Café for some Reviver Seeds, but now was as good a time as any to use one.

Galatea and I pictured—as hard as we could—the inside of Sharpedo Bluff; a loophole available, in this situation, as we had to 'escape' from the guild.

Haha; I loved loopholes…

Before we did go, though, Galatea and I packed up our small burlap bags with our meager set of items; preparation always key in an exploration.

When we did arrive at Team Shining's base, we just saw the huge Wailord pulling up to the beach; a Fearow and a few Spearow hovering above it. On the beach itself were the guild and the residents of Treasure Town. It had been three hours since Eris's and my discovery of the oncoming threat, and it had apparently been enough time for all of the senior apprentices and teams to gather for the attack. The pokemon of Treasure Town stood firmly along the rocks of the beach as a small party of pokemon splashed down from the towering back of the Wailord. Galatea and I did not wait to run down just behind the rear-most line.

"Basha?" I heard my name called out; barely audible amongst the clamor of the guild members and the ocean waves. A Jolteon came rushing over accompanied by a Linoone and a Persian.

"Dane!" I answered in recognition(4).

"What're you doing here, apprentices?" asked the Persian. "We heard Guildmaster Bibarel's orders about un-appointed apprentices. Shouldn't you all be back at the guild?"

"…So…!" I shot back defiantly. "I can take care of myself, Jem…" I shuffled my feet a little; disappointed that Dane and his group had heard of the order. I liked Jem, by the way; he was just a few years older than Dane—hence, about twice as old as I—and had always looked out for me when Dane didn't know what to do. Regretfully, now was one of those times where he decided to get all technical about the rules…

"That doesn't matter, brat," shot back the Linoone—Bandit—as she stepped forward with a calm demeanor. "If you're planning to be assigned a partner, you'd better hope that your breaking the rules doesn't hold you back a year."

I winced with the sad-but-true aspect of having to be held back a year due to my blatant ignorance of Guildmaster Bibarel's word. I felt even worse when I realized that I had dragged Galatea into it. But I was confident that it wouldn't come to that, so I ignored my least-favorite of the group and turned my attention back to the beach. The small group of pokemon—which included an Alakazam, a Slowking, and an Empoleon—walked leisurely onto the beach and were met by Guildmaster Bibarel, Usuru, Grand Elder Xatu, and a few guild members as security.

"What's going on?" I eagerly asked Dane.

"The Guildmaster has ordered the whole of Treasure Town and the guild to stay at the ready but at ease until the parley you see is over," Dane replied as he came closer to Galatea and me. "The other outsiders have not departed from the Wailord, and the Wailord itself does not seem keen on talking at all. They have not made any other move to attack, though."

"That Fearow, however," Bandit said as she eyed the circling bird suspiciously, "has me worried. He has the smell of blood." She lifted her nose to the air before bringing it back down and shaking her head. Her sense of smell amazed me; as much as I disliked admitting the fact. Its keenness was astounding amongst the many intermingled scents that I was receiving, but the news got _my_ blood boiling. If any of the outsider pokemon smelled of blood, it was the one who had attacked Eris…

Our group watched from our rocky perch as the Guildmaster and parley group conversed; the conversation heard only by Jem's sharp ears; the tips twitching as he corrected the receiving pitches to make sense of the words.

"The Alakazam has introduced himself as Avra; the apparent elder of the other pokemon on the Wailord. The Slowking is named Colm and the Empoleon Terse; they being Avra's advisors. They say that they're from far across what they call the icy island—presumably our Blizzard Island—and that they're from the neighboring continent. My, my, what a journey," Jem remarked as he shook his head. "To traverse beyond the Far-Forgotten Ocean. What a feat!"

"Keep listening! What else are they saying now!" I impatiently prodded. But the Guildmaster and the Alakazam were already smiling and shaking hands; a sign of peace that meant that the conversation had ended. I drooped my ears only to prick them again; eager to hear of the parley verdict.

"Friends and guild members," Guildmaster Bibarel shouted out as best he could to make his voice travel to the town's residents, "these pokemon are not our enemies! They are friends who have had a very long journey from across the Far-Forgotten Ocean and who have been seeking a new home to replace their ravaged one. We will welcome them to our home and guild in order to admit them to our town. Does anyone object to this?"

What? They attack my sister and Guildmaster Bibarel is just going to let them in? They had, like, a five-minute conversation! I saw that some of the other guild members and townsfolk were uneasy with the Guildmaster's proposition, but they did not speak up.

At a signal from the Empoleon, pokemon warily began to descend from the hulking back of the Wailord to come ashore; grouping together on the sand. The Guildmaster began to assign ready teams in the guild to a set number of outsider pokemon; groups of Treasure Town's residents soon having to be grouped to accompany the sheer number of outsiders.

"Look at all of them," Galatea remarked. "You weren't kidding."

I nodded once and then scowled at the newcomers. I did not trust them, nor would I until I had proof of their peace with us. I knew from the get-go that Guildmaster Bibarel's plan was—good-natured and kind as it was—risky. But I could not contemplate on it any longer because the teams were beginning to escort their groups up the sandy slope and into the town; meaning that Galatea and I would soon be recognized.

With a few begging movements, we beseeched for Dane and his team not to tell a soul that we were there. They reluctantly agreed, and Galatea and I sped off back to the guild.

* * *

Riolu

* * *

The first sign of a pokemon that was not ours scared and excited us; nearby pokemon meaning land at last.

But of course Welkin had to take the 'defensive' side. He and his clan of Spearow attacked the pokemon and sent it flying back as we all called in vain our apologies. Welkin was then chastised greatly by Elder Avra, much to my satisfaction. But it couldn't repair the damage. For the rest of the time until our ferry—Wailord—reached land, our clans waited anxiously. When we did reach land, our anxiousness turned to fear.

Lined up along the shore were hundreds of pokemon to rival our own; all seemingly ready for a fight. Wailord stopped just where the ocean met shallower waters, and the Elders departed to the new land to meet what appeared to be a Bibarel. All of us were uneasy when we saw the pokemon accompanying the strange Bibarel, but when I saw the badge that hung on the Exploration Team Federation issue bag on one of the pokemon, my fears were assuaged.

You see, so many pokemon gathered in one place… I had feared the worst.

I descended from the Wailord and was immediately placed in a group of strangers; none of the pokemon around me familiar...

I wanted to be back in the forest with the Soldier Clan(5)…

The new pokemon who were escorting us were a Leafeon, a Scyther, and a Meganium, and we were led through their supposed town and to a large clearing where Elders Avra, Terse, and Colm were standing on a platform with the old Bibarel. The pokemon team around us gave us apples and berries as we followed suit to the other pokemon around us and settled down; the Elders and the old Bibarel calling for attention from all.

"We welcome our neighbors from across the ocean," began the old Bibarel, "as they bring us grave news. The western guild of the Sinoh continent—the land we know as the Land across the Far-Forgotten Ocean—sends this message with these travelers; their home has fallen, and ours is soon to follow."

All of the native pokemon began to stir and call out their outrage and fear; those that came with me only turned their heads in sorrow.

"The Soldier Clan," began Avra, "our protecting guild, stayed behind to try and salvage our home. By order of the Exploration Team Federation, they bid us to flee. And so we embarked on our journey; not knowing where to go. According to the Federation's information, this land in which you live has long since been untouched by humans, and they hope that it remains this way. We have come here to warn the land's guild to be on high alert with the Federation's hope that we may stay here in peace."

"And we will welcome them," said the old Bibarel as he stepped forward again. "We will think on arrangements on the morrow; but for tonight, we let everyone rest." With that, the old Bibarel and his group of pokemon made its way through a clearing of trees and disappeared to leave us. I looked around; noticing the homes of the native pokemon. They were small, yet sturdy. Closed shops were all around, but some were opening and giving handouts to us. A team came from where the old Bibarel had exited with stacks of cloth that they, too, handed out; and from these fabrics tents were made.

I clutched my shoulder-bag with apprehension; unknown of where I belonged. The team that had been shepherding my group brought us underneath a tent, and I suppose that the Leafeon caught my apprehension, because she came up to me.

"What is your name, little one?" she asked.

"I'm not little," I replied with a somewhat embarrassed tone. Hey, I wasn't scared; just unsure. I could still talk back. "And my name's Aurion."

"Well, Aurion," she said with a chuckle, "My name's Midori, and you're still young enough to be called 'little one', are you not?"

"I'm fifteen," I replied.

"Oh? That is still quite young. Tell me, where's your family?"

So, she had picked up on my predicament…

"Back home."

She seemed to pause for a moment before her ears sunk low.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do you know anyone here?"

"…The Elders."

"Ah, well… That's different… Come with me then," she said as she turned to go down a road that led to a bridge. I was hesitant to follow her, but I noticed that a group of pokemon around my age and from my region were following some other native pokemon, so I decided to just go along with her. She seemed nice enough; soft-spoken, but she also seemed strong. She had an Exploration badge with the signet for a graduated guild member, though, so that only added to her credibility.

We were brought through what seemed like another sector of the town and out to the edge of cliff where the others were being streamed down a hole in the ground. Midori led me down there as well, and I was surprised to be in an open-air cave with protrusions on the top and bottom of the opening that looked like…teeth…?

"Welcome to Sharpedo Bluff," a large Aerodactyl said from her position in front of a fire. The other young pokemon without parents or relatives, supposedly, huddled around the fire as I walked up to join them.

"Eris has offered her home to you all until permanent arrangements can be made," Midori said as she sidled up to me. I looked up at the pokemon and noticed a healing wound on her flank, and it hit me.

"Welkin did that," I whispered to her.

"Hm? Oh, this?" Eris said as she shook her leg out. "But a scratch. The boy already apologized." She motioned across the cave to where the teeth-like obtrusions were. Perched there was indeed Welkin and his clan; the Wind Clan. He caught my gaze but looked away; the young chieftain unconcerned with me. "I implore you to rest, stranger," she said as she, too, settled down amongst the grass. "I guarantee that tomorrow is where the real difficulty begins."

Without much to do or say, I obeyed and huddled near the fire; the cave surprisingly warm. Midori and her team had long since left with the other teams, and I could only imagine the turmoil that had begun at their guild over our arrival. As I fell asleep, I prayed that this land—our new home—would remain safe.

For all our sakes.

* * *

The morning air smelled different here than it did in Sinoh. It was…salty-sweet. Of course the ocean probably had something to do with it, but it was a relief to not just wake up and see purely ocean.

Everyone had apparently been up for far longer than I, because Eris was already hurrying everyone into groups again.

"Come on, now! Up and at 'em! Guildmaster Bibarel is ready to start the sorting!"

Sorting?

I blearily rubbed my eyes as I was taken along the same path to the same clearing as before; everyone seeming more refreshed than the previous night.

"I bid good morning to the residents of Treasure Town and our new citizens. We are gathered here today to sort you all into groups so that you may live here amongst us and make your own way. This is not only for our benefit, but for yours. With our new surplus of residents, the need for cooperation is stronger than ever. We have our item and food gatherers, the Kecleon Brothers," the old—apparently, Guildmaster—Bibarel said as he motioned to two green Kecleon, "who will show you the local spots to collect from. We have the Kangaskhan Storage where you will be in charge of storing and caring for items deposited. And we have our guild; Wigglytuff's Guild. If you belonged to a guild before, we will allow you to register with ours instead. If you had wish to join, we will also welcome that. Our guild will also offer a two-hundred poke allowance to all of you newcomers until suitable income can be made for yourselves."

I knew that the guild offer was chancy and probably the last option for most of us. Back in our region, if you weren't of the Soldier or Wind Clan, you didn't fight or join the guild. In fact, 'joining' was out of the question. You had to be born into it. Most of us were the first two options; hunting, gathering, and menial labor tasks.

And so I watched as Avra, Colm, and Terse split us up into our more familiar groups; the groups that we had back home and used to function in.

Which left me all alone.

I saw Avra explaining to the Guildmaster the classification and what we were used to, and then saw him point to me. I shuffled my feet a bit; feeling the scrutiny of the Guildmaster's eyes. I saw an old Xatu sidle up next to him and do the same. His eyes were harder.

"Aurion!" I heard Terse call from across the clearing. Jumping at my name, I ran over to the group of elders. "You understood the last part of Guildmaster Bibarel's offer, did you not?"

"Yes," I answered clearly; understanding where this was going.

"And do you wish to join Wigglytuff's Guild and become an Explorer?" asked Colm.

"Yes."

"Then you may," Guildmaster Bibarel said; his eyes soft and kind. I looked up in amazement at his words; the meaning fully sinking in.

Oh. My. Arceus.

"Come with me," the Guildmaster said as he began to walk away with the old Xatu.

Guildmaster Bibarel explained the workings of the guild as we walked and entered the actual base. He explained about my new rooming arrangements, my duties until Assignment Day—as they called it here—and gave me a map of their land; what they called Fortuna; so named because of the opportunities and safety that the land offered. Guildmaster Bibarel also explained the land's dangers, and what the guild faced day-to-day.

Never once did I feel the Xatu's—correction, Grand Elder Xatu's—eyes leave me.

* * *

I learned of the various people who held high positions in the town and was set to learn folklore and battle techniques during the next few days and until Assignment Day. I loathed that I was going to have to _study_—perish the thought—but was also excited about the new adventures that I was going to have. I was in a new land with new pokemon, new places, new treasures, and new dangers.

And I would make my clan proud.

Guildmaster Bibarel let me sign a contract with my paw-print saying that I would follow the rules of the guild so long as I remained an apprentice and that, once I graduated, I would still stay loyal to it. I agreed whole-heartedly; convinced that I would make my name here; the birthplace of the legends that saved the world.

I looked around myself at the inside of the guild; telling myself that this was where Team Shining had first started; that team that had saved the world from paralysis. It was so long ago, and I'm sure that many of my fellows had taken for granted that we were in the place where Team Shining had taken its first steps to greatness.

"Who're you?" I heard a voice abruptly ask from behind. I turned to see an Eevee looking at me warily; her tail stiff in a sure sign of agitation.

"Aurion. You?"

"Basha," she replied curtly. "I see that you've just joined our guild… Where are you rooming?"

"Um…" I searched my mind for what the Guildmaster had told me. "The last room down the hall, I think…?"

I saw her sigh and rub her face with a paw before walking towards the tunnel that the Guildmaster had said led to the crew rooms. She turned back when she saw that I wasn't following.

"You coming!" I got the gist of what she was trying to do and ran to catch up. I frowned, though; not exactly happy with the looks she gave me. I could tell that she didn't like me there.

And then I found out why.

"This is our room," she said with a wave of her paw. At the word 'our', I understood her annoyance. "I have to leave now to help the others set up new homes. You're welcome to come as well."

She didn't even wait for me to answer; just left.

Needless to say, I didn't like her attitude.

Then again, I could be like that…a little…sometimes… Shut up!

I quickly followed the uppity Eevee back outside and down to the town where tents and large structures were already being erected near other homes and in trees. Basha quickly went to join the same team who had guided me last night; helping them push a large pillar into place.

"Oh! You're the little one from last night!" said Midori as I neared. I felt myself blush as I wordlessly began to help as well.

"You know him, Midori?" Basha asked the Leafeon with a quizzical glance.

"My team guided his group to Sharpedo Bluff last night. I see that he's followed you here," she nudged Basha a little with the comment. "Take him under your wing?"

"I did no such thing," Basha replied. "I only offered for him to come and help. Besides, it's kinda pointless for him to just be sitting around in the guild all day since there're no lessons."

"Don't take my cousin's words too seriously," Midori whispered to me. "She may sound rough, but she's got a good heart."

'Cousin's'?

…Really…?

…Would not have called them related even if they were both Eevees. Fine, so Midori's a Leafeon. There're plenty of Tauros back where I come from, but they're not all related!

For the rest of the day, everyone made great progress. Midori introduced me to the other two members of her team; Camellia the Meganium, and Lone the Scyther. All were graduated team members and had their base situated in Mystifying Forest; their being here due to the call that had been sent out prior to our arrival. Basha had run off at some point in the middle of the day and had not returned; Midori explaining that she had probably run off to catch Team Swift before they left again on another job. When I asked why, Midori only giggled and would not answer.

When I later returned to the crew rooms, Basha came in with a large smile plastered on her face and a bulging bag. Behind her was a Vulpix that was chewing on an apple. While _humming_, Basha dropped an apple from inside of her bag at my feet before eating her own in her own bed. The Vulpix introduced herself as Galatea, and I was happy to meet someone in the room who was not quite as…

…bi-polar…

…What kind of life had I just walked into…?

* * *

(1)As in the first game, apprentices who have not yet graduated are required to room in the guild (despite their homes being just around the corner…). All graduated members, likewise, cannot stay within the guild.

(2)A 'coming-of-age apprentice' would be around 15. Hence Basha and Galatea are that old. Although the pokemon in the games are portrayed as much younger, it seems less pedophiliac and gross if the characters are at a mature age in which emotions can take full hold (muahahaha!).

(3)Linked/Linking: although in the game it means the consecutive move after a set one, it means that team members are able to execute a move immediately after a team member; as well as being able to sense subtle hints at commands and strategies. It takes immense time to Link in this story.

(4)Will be explained in next chapter. Trust me -.-

(5)Will. Be. Explained. Later. … Period.


End file.
